


[Podfic of] The Mysterious Incident of the Princesses in the Night-time

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is a penniless soldier who is sent on a quest to lift a terrible curse that afflicts twelve beautiful princesses. It's an unfortunate quirk of fate that Jensen is not interested in princesses. A fairy tale of courtiers, curses, and crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Mysterious Incident of the Princesses in the Night-time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mysterious Incident of the Princesses in the Night-time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148166) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ne9w2B) [16 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 35:44 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
